


Stuck

by FrozenSnowWitch



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Computers, Disney Parody, Frohana (Disney), Gen, Movie: Frozen (2013), Parody, Silly, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenSnowWitch/pseuds/FrozenSnowWitch
Summary: The gang from Frozen gets stuck in a computer
Kudos: 4





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored.

“Anna, where are you?” Elsa yelled. She walked across the blank field in confusion. The endless white appeared like a snowy field in front of her, but unlike ice or snow, she could not manipulate the substance. “What is this?” she asked thoughtfully. She tried moving it with her hands again to no avail. Elsa noticed small black things appearing on the blank field and moved away from them. “Anna?” She called again.

“Elsa?” Anna’s voice came from far away. Her voice sounded different for some reason. Elsa couldn’t place the strangeness of it and shrugged it off. She stopped trying to manipulate her surroundings and created an icicle to bounce off the white field, if only to see what would happen. Much to her surprise, the blank field bounced slightly and different shades of white and one dent of black deflected her icicle. “Elsa?” Anna ran from literal nowhere onto the field.

“Anna?” Elsa asked. She looked beyond her sister and saw nothing…until Kristoff appeared onto the field with Sven and Olaf. “Wait…what? What just happened?” Her eyes boggled and her ice magic failed her as confusion overtook her.

“Elsa, where were you?” Anna ran over and hugged her sister. “We could hear you, but we couldn’t see you and then suddenly you were here in this field. Is this snow? Did you make this?” Anna reached out and picked up a black thing and looked at it. “Elsa, this is my name. What is this?” Anna held up a font size ten Helvetica “Anna” in her hands. Olaf laughed and picked up his name. The sisters watched in confusion as he took some of the other words and began to pile them up.

“Anna, Elsa, look! I’m making a snowman out of the word ‘snow!’” Olaf giggled. He poked around in the words and picked all the “icicles” and “ice” as well. He lovingly pushed the pile around and stacked the words against one another to see where they stood. After he was satisfied, Olaf took a running leap and plowed into the sentences and waved his branches and feet back and forth to make little ink angels.

“Okay,” Kristoff said, “He’s happy but, where are we?” The three continued to look around at their situation in worsening confusion. Kristoff reached out and he patted the white field that was increasingly less barren. “Are we going to run out of space?” Kristoff asked, and just as he closed his mouth the whole screen jumped and all the words disappeared. Everyone screamed as the white field reappeared and refit around them anew. “I guess not,” Kristoff said, “But what just happened?”

“I think I get it,” Elsa said quietly.

“What is it?” Anna asked. She reached toward the field which was rapidly filling with words again.

“Snow!” Olaf shouted. “Snow! Snow! Snow!” He grabbed the words and put them down to be a base for a new snowman. Elsa nodded and twirled her hand to make more snow for Olaf. Gratefully, he plucked the word out of the field of view and set it onto his creation as well.

“Whatever we think,” Elsa said, “Whatever we do or say will all end up here.” She further demonstrated this by creating a flurry of snowflakes for Olaf who ran up to collect the word “flurry” and “snowflakes” happily.

“But where is here, Elsa?” Anna handed Olaf a handful of snows for his creations as she looked around pitifully. “And how do we leave? I have to get back to Arendelle, and as far as I knew you were last in the Enchanted Forest. The only reason I knew you were here is because I heard your voice.” Anna said.

“Same,” Elsa said. “I was in the Enchanted Forest with Honeymaren and Yelana, and then I was here.”

“Well, where ever here is, we need to get out of it.” Kristoff decided. He got on top of Sven as if he could see a way out of their predicament. “Elsa, can you find the top of the sky here?” Elsa reached her hands skyward and shot towards the highest words with another word - ice. The words cracked together and an alphabet of peril began to tumble toward them angrily.

“Everyone, come here!” Elsa shouted. She used her magic to build a dome of the words “ice” and grunted in frustration as she tried her best to hold it up against the onslaught of alphabetic doom. Olaf hugged to Anna’s legs and Kristoff tried to keep Sven calm as Elsa struggled against the entirety of the known language. “If anyone has any ideas, now would be a good time.” Elsa joked, but the others could hear the fatigue in her voice. Elsa growled and sent a jolt of power through her dome and tried to straighten her stance, but a full page and a half of what could jokingly be called literature stood atop her and she dropped to one knee.

“Wait! I know!” Anna cried, adding to the problem. “Erase! Delete!” She screamed. She put her hands against one of the words that had fallen from the ceiling and held it close. “Delete!” She screamed again. The word shuddered and blinked out of existence. Olaf laughed and grabbed his snowman.

“Delete!” He shouted. The wordy snowman blinked and the words faded away. He giggled cheerfully as the others began deleting around him as well until Elsa could relax her dome.

“This still doesn’t fix our problem of where we are,” Elsa said. Anna and Kristoff nodded. Sven bellowed and Olaf continued to delete random leftover words.

“There’s got to be a way out.” Anna paced back and forth over the white nothingness. “We’ve tried up, so down is unlikely to work. Elsa’s powers can’t do anything to the environment here. What about out? Have we tried out there?” Anna pointed into the darkness, into the unknown. Everyone shook their heads. “Okay, Elsa, aim your powers there and everyone get ready to duck!” Anna ordered. Elsa made an uncertain face, but obliged her younger sister and shot a steady stream of ice and snow straight outward.

A strange cracking sound filled the group’s ears and they all jumped when a loud voice screamed, “MY COMPUTER!”

Elsa found herself standing back among Honeymaren and Yelana wondering if she had imagined the whole thing, the inky words and the strange white field.  
“Excuse me, Yelana, Honeymaren, I need to go find, Gale.” Elsa told the two Northuldra, and she went to look for the spirit. If nothing else, she needed to talk to Anna.


End file.
